


A warm body and a good time

by wewillalwaysenduphere



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Character Study, College, Enemies With Benefits, F/M, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wewillalwaysenduphere/pseuds/wewillalwaysenduphere
Summary: It wasn’t a dance, not quite, but it was carefully choreographed and it was vital that throughout all of it, they were never too far from each other, and never too close.Alexander and Aaron have a difficult relationship. They are miserable at dealing with it. The usual.





	A warm body and a good time

It wasn’t a dance, not quite, but it was carefully choreographed and it was vital that throughout all of it, they were never too far from each other, and never too close. There were certain rules _, my space, your space_ , that needed to be followed, and other rules, _it’s just us, just us_ , that needed to be broken.

The most important rule, however, was that they both, never, ever admitted interest. Not before, not after, and well, it was stupid to deny it during, but if they could have, they probably would have.

Campus isn’t that big, and they have the same classes, so they see each other, don’t talk, don’t fight, argue in class, discuss, take opposing viewpoints just for the sake of it, for competition’s sake, because Alex has more believes than he could ever fight for and Aaron does, too – he’s just not as loud about it, not as obnoxious.

No one knows, and that’s another rule, because if people knew, they’d have to define this, have to name this, have to have an explanation ready for the day that it would be over, because nothing lasts forever, and although they would both certainly claim that this was nothing, they knew it still wouldn’t last forever.

They both have a reputation to uphold, and Alexander’s is that he sleeps around, that he is easy, that there is nothing he’d say no to if you asked the right way. Aaron was unapproachable, most people didn’t even know what he was into, if he was into anything besides his studies. Aaron was a blank space, while Alexander was a pamphlet that contained hundreds of pages, because he didn’t mind giving his opinion on everything.

Aaron was more intelligent than most, they knew it, but it was easy to forget when he was quiet while Alexander used every possible opportunity to shine.

No one would even suspect that there was anything else between them besides competition and fierce dislike, and competition and fierce dislike was something they never quite left behind, even in the bedroom. It was easy, too easy to fall into this, and if they were different – if Aaron had talked a little more, and Alexander a little less, they surely could have figured it out, but as it was, it was temporary, and when Aaron announced that this was it one day, Alexander could only nod, because there was Eliza, who he was seeing regularly, and he knew that Aaron knew, and wasn’t it a shame that his fuck buddy was more concerned about his girlfriend than he was?

Well, Aaron didn’t really care about anything but his own future, Alexander told himself – told Aaron, accused him, but Aaron shrugged it off, because nothing ever seemed to get under his skin, and now, Alexander knew, he wouldn’t anymore either, because this was over, and Aaron wasn’t like him, Aaron didn’t change his mind, when he made a decision known he must’ve thought about it for a long time, he had just waited for the right moment to let him know.

How long, Alexander wondered? Had he thought about it while fucking him, had looked at him and asked himself how long he would keep doing this before cutting him off?

Because he felt cut off, that’s what he realized. There were others, of course, he’d never had a problem with finding someone to keep his bed warm, but there was no one who kept his mind as focused as Aaron, no one who could go toe to toe with him on every intellectual matter he chose, no one who knew him as well as Aaron, who knew his body inside out and could make him whine and beg and scream with just a few, carefully calculated touches. Because Aaron’s control translated into the bedroom in the best possible way, and he had never quite acknowledged that enough.

He breaks it off with Eliza soon after, there’s no point, she’s the opposite of what he needs, because what he needs – is Aaron.

And Aaron is leisurely walking by, occasionally smiling at him, there are rumors he’s dating Jonathan Bellamy, and well, Alexander doesn’t know what to say to that, but he has to say something, because everything else would be suspicious, so he listens, and he gives his opinion, and he’s not surprised that Aaron doesn’t care about the rumours, but he sees them together one evening, Aaron and Bellamy, lazily making out against Aaron’s door before he takes him inside, and maybe Alexander could live with this, could live with it if he wouldn’t know exactly what Aaron would do in there, how he’d almost systematically strip himself but take his time with his partner, how he’d get on his knees, unashamed, and blow him until he begged for mercy. God, Aaron surely knew how to use his mouth – and this was not what he should be thinking about, because now he was outside of Aaron’s room, hard in his jeans, in the middle of the night and he imagined – or maybe he really was – hearing high-pitched moans out of the room, and Aaron sounded different, so it had to be Bellamy.

Alex walked away, to his room, closed the door behind himself and dropped his bag, took a shower, a warm one, touching himself while thinking of Aaron. It felt like defeat.

 

 


End file.
